


Két fekete gomb

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Fluff, High School, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Sappy, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Úgy csimpaszkodik belém, mint egy kisgyerek, a szája résnyire nyitva, a smink maradéka elkenődött a szeme körül. Mindenki engem tart szépnek, pedig Rei az, aki gyönyörű. Orrkendővel vagy anélkül, kisminkelve vagy borostásan és kócosan, mindenhogy tökéletes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Két fekete gomb

Hajnali fél három, és én már megint ébren figyelem, ahogy alszik. Úgy csimpaszkodik belém, mint egy kisgyerek, a szája résnyire nyitva, a smink maradéka elkenődött a szeme körül. Mindenki engem tart szépnek, pedig Rei az, aki gyönyörű. Orrkendővel vagy anélkül, kisminkelve vagy borostásan és kócosan, mindenhogy tökéletes. A megismerkedésünk óta határozottan férfiasabb lett, mint a jó bor, ami a korral nemesedik. Ugyan nem szeretnék hamar megöregedni, valahogy mégis várom, hogy láthassam, milyen lesz az arca húsz-harminc év múlva.

Amikor először találkoztunk, még középiskolás korunkban, egy fura kis különcnek tartottam. Hetekig rá sem hederítettem, egészen addig, míg az egyik edzés után meg nem láttam, amint kilép a zuhany alól. Egy fehér törölközőt tekert a dereka köré, a hajából vízcsöppek hullottak a meztelen mellkasára, hogy végiggördüljenek a szépen kidolgozott izmain. Már akkor is jól nézett ki, az arca még éretlen volt, ám a teste már egy vonzó férfié. Nem hiszek az első látásra szerelemben, viszont az kétségtelen, hogy attól a pillanattól kezdve vonzódtam hozzá.

Akira azonban heteró srác volt - legalábbis én úgy hittem -, ugyan nem volt egy szoknyapecér, azért mindig akadt barátnője, ráadásul jófiú volt, aki nem járt félre és virágcsokrot vitt a randevúkra - az én szöges ellentétem. Én viszont szerettem játszani, hamar ráuntam egy-egy lányra, többnyire csak kihasználtam őket, hogy aztán olyan könnyedén dobjam ki őket, mint a használt papírzsebkendőt. Felnőtt fejjel már beláttam, hogy nem volt szép, amit akkoriban műveltem. Azt hiszem, csak pótlékot kerestem, ha már Akira nem lehetett az enyém, ám egyik lány sem érhetett fel hozzá.

Soha, még legmerészebb álmaimban sem mertem volna hinni, hogy egy napon megkaphatom Akirát. A ballagásom napján derült ki, hogy mekkorát tévedtem: a ceremónia előtt megjelent az iskolám kapujában azzal a huncut kis mosollyal az arcán, amit annyira szeretek. Egyenruha volt rajta is, az ő ballagása is aznap volt, és tudtam, valószínűleg el is fog késni, hiszen a gimnázium, ahová járt, legalább félórányi vonatútra volt az enyémtől. Félrevont egy eldugott kis sarokba, én pedig csak értetlenül pislogtam rá. Félresöpörte arcából az akkor még éjfekete haját, a mosolya pedig szégyenlős kis grimaszba váltott. Aztán hirtelen előkapott egy ollót a farzsebéből - veszélyes helyen tartotta, fordult meg a fejemben -, és hirtelen mozdulattal levágta az egyenruhám második gombját.

\- Akira? - Nem értettem, hogy mi folyik itt. Ő tett egy lépést hátra, ökölbe szorítva a kezét a gomb körül, mintha értékes kincs lenne, amit félő, hogy visszaveszek tőle.

\- Tudom, hogy azért, amit most mondani fogok, minimum behúzol egyet - szólalt meg végre, ugyan csak nagyon halkan, miközben az arcán már-már lányos pír jelent meg -, de nem akarom úgy befejezni a középiskolát, hogy nem teszem meg. Hiszen ki tudja, látjuk-e még egymást, és te is tudod, hogy nem szeretem a befejezetlen ügyeket - hadarja, majd egy pillanatra megáll, hogy vegyen egy mély levegőt. A fejét lehajtja, hogy ne kelljen a szemembe néznie, az ollót idegesen forgatja a kezében. - Szóval, az a helyzet, hogy azt hiszem, szeretlek.

A testem magától mozdult, amikor tettem egy lépést felé és kitéptem az ollót a kezéből. Ő összerázkódott és szorosan becsukta a szemét, bizonyára attól tartott, monokli helyett egy szúrt sebbel fog hazatérni. Nekem viszont eszemben sem állt bántani, miért is tettem volna? Hiszen erre vágytam, amióta csak kilépett a zuhanyzóból azon a szerda délutánon. Akira persze ezt nem tudhatta, nem csoda, hogy félve nyitotta ki a szemét, amikor én is lenyisszantottam a gombot az egyenruhájáról, nem csak fentről a másodikat, hanem szép sorban az összeset.

\- Nem akarom, hogy másnak is jusson. Nem akarok rajtad osztozkodni - mondtam neki magyarázat gyanánt, mire ő olyan édes értetlenséggel pislogott rám, hogy nem bírtam megállni, megcsókoltam. Nem is volt igazi csók, inkább csak egy szájra puszi, mégis úgy éreztem, a szívem menten felrobban a mellkasomban. Mintha áram rázott volna meg, olyan volt, egyetlen lánnyal sem éreztem még ilyet. Valahol a távolban közben felhangzott az iskolám idióta himnusza, ami a ballagási ünnepség kezdetét jelezte.

\- El fogsz késni - suttogta rekedten Akira, mire én megvontam a vállam.

\- Ki nem szarja le? Különben is, pont te beszélsz? - Loptam tőle még egy futó csókot, de utána elengedtem. Nem akartam lekésni a bizonyítványosztást, ha már annyit vesződtem azzal, hogy átmenjek a vizsgákon. Anyámék megérdemelték, hogy lássák, amint átveszem a bizonyítványom. - Este érted megyek, addigra pakold össze a ruháid, az erősítőd és a basszusgitárod, mert Tokióba költözünk és híresek leszünk!

Hitt nekem. Amikor este nyolckor leparkoltam a házuk előtt az apámtól kölcsönkért Hondával, ő már kint ücsörgött a kertkapunál az erősítőjén, a lábánál egy teletömött sporttáskával és egy gitártokkal. Nem kérdezte, van-e hová mennünk, lesz-e munkák, és egyáltalán hogyan leszünk mi híresek, amikor a bandánkat még csak mi ketten alkotjuk, egyszerűen beszállt mellém a kocsiba, és amikor elindultunk, az ujjai a sebváltón pihenő kezemre csúsztak. Bízott bennem, én pedig kettőnkben bíztam. Tudtam, hogy amíg mellettem van, addig bármire képes vagyok - és tessék, igazam is lett.

Sok minden történt velünk ezalatt a tizenkét év alatt, felnőttünk, talán kicsit meg is változtunk, de a kapcsolatunk az idő előrehaladtával sem hűlt ki, sőt, inkább szorosabb lett. Az egyenruhámról levágott kis gombot ő még ma is a pénztárcájában őrzi, csakúgy mint én az övét. Két kis egyszerű fekete gomb, amibe az iskoláink címereit gravírozták, mégis olyan, mintha egymás szívét hordanánk magunknál.


End file.
